


night time

by IForgotMyName



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, waluigi - Fandom
Genre: (dont take this too seriously its a joke dont kill me), F/M, Female Reader, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, and a uterus, could be anything tbh but they have a vagina, first time posting, i think, reffered to as Y/N, very good, worked really hard on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IForgotMyName/pseuds/IForgotMyName
Summary: youre really sad one night, but waluigi comes to help





	night time

**Author's Note:**

> so hey, this is my first fic, great start id say.  
> i wrote this in like 2 minutes and all my friends hate it lol  
> (tbh so do i)  
> enjoy

It was a cold, rainy night. I was laying awake in my bed, crying. God, what had my life become? It’s so sad, I’m such an emo.  
Suddenly, I heard knocking at my window. Who could it be? I asked myself. But then, I heard whispering.  
„Wah, wah??“  
Now I knew who it was, yes who else could it be?  
I called out: „w-waluigi-senpai? Is it you?“ I made sure to put on my best uwu face, because I knew my dedication to anime would impress him.  
„Yes, its-a me, waluigi!! How are you-a doing, Y/N-chan?“  
„Horribly, senpai desu. I was just about to kill myself because im such an emo uwu. Everything is just so bad I can’t stand it TwT“  
„its-a okay, I am here now-a. Want to sex?“  
I gasped with joy „YES WALUIGI SENPAI, I LOVE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAA“  
„Its-a my pleasure-a, now to the intercourse wah.“  
His perfect, lanky fingers slipped towards my bumhole and it made me scream aaaa. How great he was oh my god I felt amazeballs. Oh my lord his willy was hard oaoaoaooeoeoe I want him i n s i d e me,  
„Waluigi SENPAI fuckkn me uuauuaua!!!!!!!!“  
„Yes of course Y/Nchan, Id-a love to“  
Uwuwuwuewu  
He put his thing into my fronthole and I oofed. I wanna succ uueuueo such a beauty of a man. He fucked me harshly and I cried because I wanna have his babies. „Wwwalug cum in me aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa“  
His 10 foot pnis throbbed as he trusted into me. „Oooh Y/Nchan, you’re-a so tight-a, of course“  
He fucked me for a few more sexy minutes before he came in me hard. He fell to bed next to me, promising me to be a good father to our future children.

**Author's Note:**

> like if you enjoyed and subscribe if ure new
> 
> im sorry


End file.
